Numbed Reminisces
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: For it simply didn't hurt and it rather should have - - KakaSaku; light lime SasuNaru - - COMPLETE.


**Title:** Numbed Reminisces  
**Author:** Bunny Bop  
**Summary:** It was odd how it didn't hurt.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru; KakaSaku  
**Words:** 1,853  
**Author Note:** This is the first time; the first time I've ever done a Naruto fic with SasuNaru. I'm sorry if it's a little off. I've been a little dead to the Naruto fandom lately.

-

-

-

Sakura merely blinked at the sight before her. She had never expected this to be found when she approached the apartment door, passing by knocking through excitement. The pink-haired kunoichi was aware that there things between her two childhood teammates that even her elite mind couldn't even _begin_ to fathom and part of her was glad she couldn't. Her thoughts had flickered towards that possibility once or twice during a confrontation between the two she had witnessed but, never once had the medic ninja taken the buzz of tension, _emotion_, seriously.

But here it was.

Her mildly amusing daytime fantasy was taking place right before her eyes. She watched in a haze as their lips meshed together again and the fox container's fingers curled into silky, raven strands. They seemed so content, like this was an average occurrence, and she was the only shocked. So _loving_, Sakura mused as the blond let out a breathy sigh as the former missing 'nin sucked at a rather sensitive spot of skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"…Sasuke."

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably as Naruto was gently nudged closer to the taller man as he continued to place delicate butterfly kisses along his shoulder. She watched as one of Sasuke's hands slid between their two bodies, disappearing as Naruto's hips suddenly came forward with a pleasured grunt and gasp. He met every movement of the Uchiha's hand with a needy thrust, pushing desperately towards that moment of fleeting bliss.

"I missed _you_ so… much," He ground out between messy kisses and his raven-haired lover's ministrations. Sasuke seemed to smile at this or at least attempt such before murmuring something in the ear of the fox ninja before taking to pressing a soft kiss at his pulse.

Sakura closed the apartment door behind here as she left. Tomorrow, at the meeting spot, the two of them would fall right back into their old ways. "Idiot!" and "Jackass!" would be exchanged back and fourth and from the intimacy the pink-haired girl had just stumbled on too, it would all be to spare her feelings. Her poor fragile little heart…

It hit her then like a ton of bricks as her green eyes continued to stare at hardwood door, the image of the two men curled around each other still freshly present in her mind. A specific feeling should be throbbing in her chest by now but, she still was still lacking the hurtful twinge. _Why? _A light nighttime breeze ruffled the strands of pink-haired that had escaped from her messy bun. They tickled at her pale flesh, some sticking to the clear gloss that smothered her plump lips in an attempt to give them a luscious shimmer. _Why doesn't this hurt?_

She turned to the stairs that led to the street below, and started her decent. Her usually sharp and rather astute eyes drifted to the moon above as she stepped, not aware that her movements would appear rather stiff and mechanical to anyone who stumbled upon her. Her mind was still in a thick haze from her realization earlier, and her heart seemed to be as concrete as the sidewalk that her heels clicked against to the pain that should be striking the organ. _Shouldn't I be crying by now?_

Sakura stopped, letting her gaze drift down to her feet. She rolled her ankle, observing the straps of her tall heels. They hurt, and her ankles where swelling it looked like. Letting herself fall back against the stairs, she freed her feet from their straight jackets.

Clutching the silky fabric of the skirt half of her dress, she let herself move again. Her mind continued to flicker through memories of the past for an answer to her dry eyes and hurt that only ached finally in her heart because it refused to ache for the right reason, for a reason that it obviously should.

When Sasuke betrayed the village and her she cried. She cried a lot. When Naruto promised her he would bring Sasuke back to her, and she realized he would give her the world if she asked, she sobbed. When Naruto nearly died later after they were reunited after soon many years, she sobbed like the large crybaby she was known as, though this was considered an acceptable reason to cry her soul.

At Sasuke's return she had cried and cried and cried some more.

And somewhere between all those memories, she distinctively remembered a confession of love or two, but yet here she was not hurt by the obvious togetherness of two boys that she loved or claimed to love in a romantic sense.

She _wasn't_ hurt.

She was sad, with a dab of a feeling like being betrayed, but not hurt.

_Why?_

"…Sakura?"

Her name was spoken quietly and deeply. She turned. Kakashi was standing behind her. The moonlight combined with the light from the street lamps was giving his hair an oddly unearthly look. "Kakashi…" She murmured back.

"Shouldn't you be at a party now?" He asked

"I don't feel like going," She replied with a shrug. She turned away from her former sensei to walk an invisible line, one foot in front of the other, her shoes bumping against her hip.

Kakashi trailed quietly behind, "Shouldn't you be at a party _with_ Naruto?"

The rosette-haired women paused at this, letting her hand release the fabrics of her skirt, "I went to his apartment to get him," She had yet to turn to look at him as she spoke.

The jounin nodded in response.

"Sasuke was there."

A part of Kakashi told him to stop the nineteen year-old there and forget he ever started this conversation, but he also wished for her to continue. There must have been something serious bothering the kunoichi for her to stand so rigidly under a street lamp late at night in a silken red party dress barefoot.

"They were having sex on his couch," Sakura breathed, finally looking at the older ninja with her large orbs.

Kakashi blinked as a flabbergasted expression slowed crept across his handsome features. He was well aware that his two former male students were close but, close in a far different context than the one in the picture Sakura had painted for him.

Sakura continued to stare at him like she was waiting for a response to her statement.

A stuttered "…Are you sure?" was all the copycat ninja could manage.

She gave him a dry look. "Considering their sweaty, mingled bodies moving in a rather dance like rhythm as Naruto moans out _'Oh, Sasuke!'_ shall forever be burned into my brain and consistently haunt me tomorrow as I attempt look at them as though nothing happened; I'm pretty sure they were or at least to the point that Sasuke was giving Naruto-kun a hand-job…"

Kakashi looked a bit ill, "Alright, Sakura, I get it."

"Just making sure,"

The sliver-haired man sighed before he spoke again. "Are you OK with it?"

Emerald orbs turned to face the twinkling stars above. A soft but, content smile spread across her face as she thought about her answer for a moment. "Yeah, I think I'm rather happy for them actually. I feel a little betrayed they didn't tell me but, happy."

"You're not sad or upset over it?"

She shrugged for the second time that evening, "If I'm upset, it's because I'm not upset over it."

He blinked.

"I love Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured gently.

Kakashi nodded a bit confused but, following. "I was aware."

"And I love Naruto too."

"That I also was always aware of."

She began to move away from her perch under the lamp to cross the street. "But I'm not _in_ love with them," She called over her shoulder.

The jounin merely stayed silent, his onyx eye never leaving the form of the pretty female as she chose to sit on someone's front porch. "I confused friendship with _that_ love…" She pressed a hand to her forehead, fingers threading through her soft bangs. "You think that this would be shattering to me, considering that my love for them both used to be the whole premise of my life once."

He nodded from his new place at her side. She continued on, "It's almost like I already knew that I wasn't _in_ love but, I convinced myself other wise because I needed _something_ to grasp onto, to hold me together," She laughed stiffly. "Wow that does sound odd. I've never felt love like that and I lied about love. That does sound like bull-"

"Do you wish to feel it?"

Kakashi's deep voice cut off the girl in her rant and she turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"I said, 'do you want to feel romantic love'?"

The girl stared at her former teacher who stood in half shadow. The florescent lightening from the near by street lamp hit his only visible eye in a way that illuminated its dark obsidian depths. In a whole, it created a very alluring feel.

Sakura swallowed awkwardly, "Yes, it would be nice."

By the way his masked moved, it was easy to tell he was grin rather happily. Sakura glowered at him and he winked back at her making the girl's cheeks flush red with heated blood.

Turning away disgustedly, with him and herself, she rose to leave but, before she could take that first step a hand clutched her wrist. She was pulled to Kakashi's chest, her fingers curling to the fibers of his beaten vest.

"Sakura?"

She didn't respond.

Something about this felt very surreal, maybe even movie like. Girl loses two guys and then the one that has always, truly been there, the one she never thought to consider once to chase after comforts her in heartbreak? Hadn't she seen this plot somewhere?

Student-teacher relationships are frowned on, aren't they?

Why the _hell _is she even thinking about _this?_

He was probably doing this in a gesture of pure and innocent friendship, and she was pulling it completely out of context like she did with Sasuke to fuel her rivalry with Ino.

What was _wrong_ with _her _anyway?

Maybe she enjoyed confusion, and chaos.

Maybe…

"Sakura, look at me." Kakashi spoke softly.

She looked up, her chin resting against him as she had to tilt her head nearly completely to look at her teacher straight on. Her beautiful emerald orbs widened as she noted the lack of cloth on his lower face. "You…" Was all she managed to utter before his head dipped to capture her mouth with his own. All rational thought remaining left her after that.

He was kissing her, and she liked it.

He separated from the girl after a moment, making her whimper softly from the lack of warmth that was his lips. The copycat ninja smiled gently at the disgruntled look on her pretty face as he dragged his knuckle across the bone of her cheek.

"Sakura," He murmured voice horse.

"Hmm-?"

Deciding against words, he dipped again to kiss her once more. She responded quickly this time, throwing her arms around his neck. Kakashi smiled into her warmth, a single unspoken phrase fluttering across his mind.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think I'll write another one of these if this doesn't do well no matter how much a like KakaSaku or NaruSaku. I'm simply not very good with angst, and writing something humorous with the manga as it is now, and for what seems like forever, seems a bit wrong. Anyway, I do have bit of a sequel planned but, I have to see how this goes.

I hope you enjoyed.

- BunnyBOP.


End file.
